


The Blessing Way

by 30xf



Series: 201 Days Of X Files [50]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30xf/pseuds/30xf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place after the deleted scene showing Scully talking to her mother and sister.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Blessing Way

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the deleted scene showing Scully talking to her mother and sister.

"I'm sorry honey, but my eyes won't stay open any longer," Margaret Scully announced. She rose from the couch and turned to her youngest daughter, who got up to stand beside her.

"That's okay, mom. I'm sorry I kept you up so late," Dana Scully said, letting herself be engulfed in a comforting hug.

"Are you staying the night?" Mrs. Scully asked, rocking her daughter slightly from side to side. "The other bedroom is all made up," 

As much as Dana wanted to just fall asleep right then and there in her mother's arms, she pulled away, "No thanks, mom. I think I'm gonna head home soon."

Mrs. Scully still held onto her daughters shoulders. "Only if you're sure. You're always welcome to stay here whenever you need to, sweetheart."

Dana gave a tight-lipped smile, willing herself not to cry again. "I know," she nodded. "Thanks."

Melissa Scully came into the room with two fresh cups of coffee and took up her mother's spot on the couch. "Melissa, you'll drive your sister home?" It was put forth as a question, but both daughters knew there was only one acceptable answer.

"Of course, mom. Get some sleep." Melissa accepted a kiss on the cheek from her mother before taking a sip of her coffee.

Dana got another hug before her mother took her face in her hands. "Get some sleep please, honey. Things might look different in the morning," said Mrs. Scully, kissing Dana good night and leaving the room.

Taking a moment to wipe the fresh tears away, Dana sat back down beside her sister, tucking her legs up under herself. "I brought you another cup of coffee," Melissa told her, nodding towards the coffee table. They hadn't spoke directly to each other in a couple of hours. Not since Melissa had told Dana that she sensed Mulder was still alive.

"Thanks, I may never sleep again," Dana joked feebly, picking up the cup and taking a sip.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier," Melissa said quietly. "I didn't mean to tell you how you should feel, or how you should deal with this situation."

Dana sighed, and stared at nothing in particular across the room. She had learned years ago that no matter the situation, if her sister had a 'feeling' about a situation, she would always share it, no matter her audience. While she had never discounted any of Melissa's beliefs completely, she also couldn't abide them when they directly contradicted what she knew to be true. And at the moment, what she knew to be true was that all evidence pointed to Mulder being dead. "I'm sorry too," she said eventually, not even knowing what she was apologizing for. All she had done was ask for her sister to respect her own way of dealing with her partner's death.

"You really think he's dead?" Melissa asked, leaving out her own opinion on the subject.

Dana nodded. The thought had never left her mind--Mulder being dead. But one second she could repeat it to herself as a sad fact, and the next the thought made her stomach turn. She set her coffee down, certain she would throw up if she took another sip. "I have no reason to believe he's still alive," she said, sounding defeated.

Melissa set her own cup down and turned completely to face her younger sister. "I know you don't share my beliefs, Dana. And I'm not asking you to. All I'll say is I don't want you to lose hope."

Finally meeting her sister's eyes, new tears threatened. She had no fight left in her. The small amount she did have was expended only minutes after Melissa arrived home earlier. Her eyes closed and she let out a tired sigh, "Missy."

"Just hear me out," Melissa interrupted, taking Dana's hands in her own. "Do you still feel him?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked, exasperated.

"Close your eyes, Dana." She did as told, knowing her sister wouldn't give up until she did. "Now think...open yourself up and just feel." The room was quiet for a minute. "Do you still feel him?"

Dana opened her eyes and searched her sister's face. She tried not to look as desperate as she felt. She didn't know what she was supposed to feel, and part of her wanted to ask, but another part of her thought the very idea was ridiculous. Melissa was still waiting for an answer. The only honest one she had was that she didn't--not--feel him. But instead of saying that, she simply shrugged.

Melissa nodded, knowing Dana had most likely felt something, but either didn't know how to express it, or wasn't ready to admit it. "You ready to head home?" she asked, seeing the exhaustion in her eyes.

Dana nodded, giving Melissa's hands a grateful squeeze before letting go and heading for the door.


End file.
